Orquesta
by Jesy Black
Summary: Sanada no pudo evitar en arrepentirse cuando dijo que Si a la propuesta de Yukimura de ir a ver al teatro la Cuarta sinfonía de Braham, pronto se daría cuenta que no se arrepiente del todo. (LEMON! Leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo, SanadaxYukimura) Celebrando mi cumple el 05 de Dic.


**Orquesta**

Eran esos días cuando se decía mentalmente ¿por qué demonios siempre consentía todo los caprichos de Yukimura? Y también eran esos días cuando deseaba regresar el tiempo para poder inventar una excusa, hacerse el enfermo o de última patearse el trasero. Mirando aquel espejo mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa y su madre junto a su tía, que casualmente había ido de visitas el día que tuvo que ponerse dichoso traje, hablaban en murmullo sobre que "el bebé" de la casa estaba creciendo.

Un suspiro de resignación: ¿era demasiado tarde para fingir pulmonía, o demencia, o zarpar en un barco a la antártica? La respuesta era un áspero si.

Su padre lo ayudó con su problema con la corbata, la cual era roja y gracias a dios no era estilo moño sino alargada. Se tomó unos segundos para colocarse perfume y peinarse un poco, su madre le había dicho que no se iba a esos lugares con una gorra en la cabeza por lo cual tuvo que renunciar a llevar a su fiel compañera de aventuras. Se acomodó mejor el traje, los zapatos que bien eran mocasines y por un segundo agradeció que eran vacaciones de verano y que tanto Akaya Kirihara como Masaharu Niou estaban de vacaciones muy lejos de allí, sino y dios no lo permita que de casualidad se hayan cruzado con ellos, ese sería el fin de su reputación intachable.

Bien, era hora. Las campanas del reloj de la casa dieron el inicio a las ocho, tenía que salir ya mismo de su casa si querían estar en el teatro a las nueve. Su padre se paró frente a él y con orgullo le cedió las llaves del auto. Tener dieciséis años te hacía un poco más maduro y a la vez, te daba ciertos privilegios tener licencia de conducir firmada y abalada por el centro de transporte de la nación japonesa. Cuando la llave cayó en las manos desnudas de Genichirou supo que se había convertido en un hombre confiable, pues su padre jamás le habría dado esas llaves. A decir verdad, su hermano que tenía treinta años, tuvo que comprarse su propio vehículo ya que su padre no le prestaba el suyo ni de casualidad, esto es debido a lo fuerte que iba el muchacho mayor.

Takichiro se acercó a su hermano y luego de darle una pequeña palmada en los hombros le dio la mano donde le pasó un pequeño sobrecito, le guiñó el ojo y se fue junto a la familia que no había notado este acto. El menor de los Sanada extendió su mano y vio aquel sobre blanco con letras pequeñas, lo tomó bien en sus dedos y leyó:

–Daplex, el preservativo confiable…..–susurró–. Maldito Takichiro.

¿Para que demonios iba a necesitar un preservativo? Digo, Yukimura era su mejor amigo desde su más tierna infancia, hacían todo juntos, iban a todos lados y entrenaban. Es más, él mismo se encargó de cuidarlo e ir a visitarlo durante la enfermedad; cuando su familia estaba mal siempre era Yukimura el que traía comida a su casa para compartir. Realmente habían estado juntos en la enfermedad y en la pobreza y ni la muerte los separaría. Miró el reloj y abrió sus ojos al ver que eran pasada de y diez, por lo cual tomó fuerte las llaves, guardó el preservativo, saliendo velozmente hacia la puerta sin antes saludar. Caminó hacia la casa de al lado y tocó timbre, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que al acto salió Yukimura.

–Buenas noches, Genichirou –dijo el muchacho mientras salía. Estaba vestido con una camisa muy hermosa y unos pantalones. Realmente era precioso, era la persona, el ser más lindo del universo–. ¿Hm? Te falta algo –susurró, Sanada quedó hecho una estatua mientras Yukimura buscaba algo en un bolso que llevaba y sacó un pañuelo rojo que lo dobló y lo colocó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta–. Ya esta.

–Gracias Yukimura….

–No me digas Yukimura, llevamos mucho de conocernos –susurró con una sonrisa–. Dime Seiichi.

–Yuki….Seiichi…–sonrió.

Sin aguardar un segundo Sanada lo condujo hacia el auto donde ambos se sentaron y colocaron sus cinturones respectivos, luego Genichirou lo encendió y comenzó a andar. Fue tranquilo el camino, Yukimura hablaba sobre las plantas que había colocado en el jardín en la tarde y que Sanada le ayudó a hacerlo para que no se lastimara; el moreno simplemente oía y debes en cuando ponía algo de música para distender un poco cuando se hacían esos enormes silencios. Al pasar tanto tiempo juntos y ser vecinos no había mucho que contar, por lo tanto se aburrían cuando los silencios cada vez se hacían más largos, a Sanada no le gustaban, y tampoco a Yukimura, pero gracias a dios el trayecto fue muy corto y ambos dejaron el auto en un estacionamiento y caminaron hacia el teatro.

–La cuarta sinfonía de Brahms –sonrió–. Es una de mis favoritas.

–Lo sé….–susurró Sanada.

¿Cómo no saberlo? Yukimura siempre ponía esa triste y tediosa armonía en el hospital, es más, estaba casi seguro que los vecinos de cama de Yukimura o se dejaron morir o se suicidaron tirándose del balcón porque era muy tedioso estar ahí escuchando esa orquesta. ¡Para que vamos a mentir! Sanada no gustaba de la música clásica, o más bien, de la deprimente música clasica. No porque fuera mala, no, no….era muy armónica y podía ser que en ciertos puntos le relajaba totalmente. Pero, a decir verdad, le hacía dormir o ponerse triste en ocasiones escuchando aquellos tonos. No quería quedarse dormido en medio de la orquesta y que Yukimura lo reprochara el resto de su vida, por lo tanto, tomar café antes de ir allí sería lo más indicado. Cuarenta y seis tazas de café ¿serán mucho? No importa, cualquier cosa para no dormirse y pasar el ridículo.

Listo, le dieron los boletos y los guiaron hacia sus asientos, estaban casi en las primeras filas. Yukimura dejó su abrigo en el armario del teatro y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo sonriendo.

–Este será un día increíble –sonrió. Obviamente sería un día increíble, pero Sanada no sabía que tan increíble sería si él se quedase dormido.

–Bien…..em…..–no estaba seguro que diría, por lo cual tomó el folleto que le dieron al ingresar–. Mmm, hay muchos…..instrumentos.

¡Por dios! Sonó como un completo idiota, pero a Yukimura no parecía importarle, a decir verdad se rió por lo bajo y sonrió a su inculto compañero. Ambos miraron hacia delante donde empezó a desarrollarse todo. El teatro estaba lleno, jamás abría imaginado Sanada que había tanta gente ahí, a decir verdad el único recital que vio, fue uno de tango hacía mucho tiempo y le había parecido interesante aunque creyó que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Aun así, ahí estaba Atobe para darle un empujón si se quedaba dormido, de tal manera que lo mandaría al centro del escenario.

Bien, ahí empezó, la dulce melodía que acompañaba con bellos compases la tonada perfecta. Se puso a pensar que ocurría en la mente de aquel sujeto Brahms cuando compuso aquella "canción" o como se llame. Por momentos estaba triste y por momentos parecía más avispado, todos esos sentimientos que transmitía las tonadas. Ladeo la cabeza y observó como la mano de Yukimura tocaba su piernas sin darse cuenta.

Tragó de su saliva e hizo un pequeño carraspeo con su garganta, pero el muchacho no se daba cuenta de aquello y simplemente miraba la obra que se montaba en el escenario.

–Es hermoso –susurró con dulzura Yukimura.

Habían partes en aquella melodía que lo hacía tener pensamientos muy sucios con su compañero de junto, o al menos eso creía Sanada al escuchar la música. Apretó sus labios y la mano empezaba a moverse como si tocara el terciopelo del brazo de la silla. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió que realmente en esos momentos algo en él despertaba, y ésto traería consecuencias desastrosas, por lo cual volteó a ver a su compañero:

–Yukimura, ahora vengo, voy al baño –susurró, Yukimura afirmó con la cabeza y Sanada prácticamente salió corriendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aun en el baño podía escuchar aquella música avasallante. Caminó hacia los lavamanos, abrió la canilla y se empapó su rojo rostro con agua. ¡Tranquilo!, debía tranquilizarse sino Seiichi pensaría que es un pervertido y que no tiene sensibilidad para la música. ¿Qué chico de dieciséis años se excitaría escuchando a Brahms? Él, seguramente. Pero no es que la música en si fuera de excitar, sino que tener a tu "enamorado secreto" al lado tuyo, con una respiración agitada por lo que le provocaba aquella música, más la adrenalina que venía cargando al no ponerla desde hace años, más bien desde que nació porque su mente siempre estuvo concentrado en el tenis, kendo o en Yukimura y no en los placeres de la carne. Ahora éstos se vengaban, pues a llegar a los quince empezó a ver en Seiichi más que un amigo. ¡Bah! Si hay que ser sincero, nunca lo vio como un "amigo" sólo, sino que lo vio como algo más. Pero con la pubertad y la adolescencia creciente, empezó también a descubrir que pensar en Yukimura le hacía despertar ciertas zonas de su cuerpo jamás tocadas conscientemente en busca de placer.

De acuerdo, pensar en aquello no le estaba haciendo bien, sólo devolvía más aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas y temblar en sus manos. Necesitaba un baño urgente, necesitaba ahora mismo desembarcar toda aquella excitación que llevaba su cuerpo. Se agachó buscando pies en las zonas de los retretes, pero al no encontrar nada se metió en un cubículo y lo cerró. Abrió rápidamente el cierre de sus pantalones y el cinturón. Bajó un poco sus bóxer negros y sacó su miembro duro y firme de entre las ropas.

Llegó el momento, él, su mano, su miembro y la imagen de Yukimura en su cabeza. Empezó a estimular sus partes bajas sin abrir la boca mientras escuchaba a Brahms de fondo. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y un gemido ahogado no se hizo esperar.

Bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó encima de la misma, abrió un poco más sus piernas y empezó a tocarse más rápido, quería terminar antes de que Yukimura empezara a preocuparse por su desaparición. Realmente le había crecido aquel órgano, pues ahora con la erección era muchísimo más grande que antes. Se mordió los labios pensando en Yukimura encima de él, siendo penetrado por su miembro y entre esos pensamientos no oyó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, pero si lo hizo cuando una voz dulce empezó a oírse:

–¿Sanada? –preguntó la voz. Enseguida palideció y se mantuvo tan duro como su miembro–. ¿Estás ahí?

–Em….–no podía hacerse el desentendido e ignorarlo, sino, Yukimura se preocuparía de verdad–. Si, estoy aquí.

–Ah Sanada….casi me infartas –dijo acercándose a un cubículo–. Llevas media hora desde que me dijiste que venías al baño ¿estás bien?

–Si, si….estoy…..muy bien –dijo apretando sus manos, ahora le empezaba a doler el miembro ya que no se estaba tocando para evitar gemir–. Yu…Seiichi, mejor….mejor ve a ver esa obra….em…yo estoy bien.

–¿Estás descompuesto? Tengo unas pastillas que seguro….

–¡No! No, no Seiichi, no estoy descompuesto….–dijo con vergüenza–. Lo que pasa es que…..em…..

–¿Genichirou? –golpea la puerta pero Sanada no sabe que responder. Yukimura decide entonces caminar y abrir suavemente la puerta del cubículo derecho de donde está Sanada. Baja la tapa e intenta espiar a su compañero viendo en la posición en la que esta y como esta.

–Lo que pasa es que…..ando….medio….em…..mal de los riñones ¡eso! –dijo Sanada sin darse cuenta que Yukimura lo espiaba.

–No inventes excusas –susurró, Genichirou miró hacia arriba encontrándose con Yukimura–. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda? Ábreme la puerta y te ayudaré –susurró seductoramente.

Si estaba soñando, no quería despertar, y si era real, no podía creer que lo fuera. Enseguida se levantó sólo para abrir el seguro y caerse de nuevo encima del retrete. Yukimura aseguró la puerta del baño principal y luego entró al cubículo para cerrarlo también. De fondo se escuchaba aquella hermosa armonía que tanto le gustaba. El mayor tragó duro, no sabía lo que Yukimura haría, por lo tanto abrió las piernas para que éste se sintiera cómodo de agacharse. Seiichi no hizo nada de eso, pues dirigió su mano hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta y de allí no sacó el pañuelo que le había puesto, sino el sobre que le había dado su hermano:

–¿Hm? ¿Cómo sabías que yo….? –pero lentamente los dedos de Yukimura pasaron por los labios de Genichirou.

–Cuando te puse el pañuelo lo toqué y levanté para ver que era, y pude reconocer la envoltura porque yo usaba esos para practicar –susurró. La cara de Sanada no podía ser más que un poema ante lo declarado. ¿Acaso Yukimura practicaba con preservativos?

–Pero….tú….–preguntó, rápidamente selló su boca con un beso.

–No, yo soy virgen –dijo con una sonrisa y se arrodilló frente a Sanada–. Pero Sanada, me haz hecho esperar mucho, por lo cual tuve tiempo de practicar de cómo poner el preservativo con la boca…–susurró y con los dientes abrió el sobre sacando aquel objeto–. Me gustan éstos, vienen con lubricante.

–Tú….tú…..–en esos momentos, Sanada no tenía el don del habla precisamente, se encontraba casi aterrado por lo hábil que era su amigo en esos temas.

–Practicaba con un palo, pero veo que ésto es más grande –susurró contento. Colocó la puntita de preservativo en su boca y lo enrosco dos veces para luego bajar e intentar ponérselo.

Yukimura abrió bien la boca para poder ingresar todo el miembro de Sanada, pero no había podido alcanzarlo, porque el muchacho la tenía demasiado larga, por lo cual quedó a la mitad y tuvo que separarse y terminar de ponerla manualmente.

–Hay Sanada, me excitas –susurró. Nunca creyó que oiría eso por parte del ex buchou del Rikkai.

Ni lo meditó cuando se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer, sacándoselos rápidamente e hizo cerrar un poco las piernas de Sanada para el poder acomodarse encima del regazo del chico. Genichirou au estaba asombrado por lo cual no había hecho ningún movimiento aparente, todo lo hacía Yukimura, aun lubricarse el mismo la zona erógena donde pronto le penetraría. Llevó dos dedos suyos a su boca y los bañó con saliva para luego bajarlos y empezar a buscar su entrada, mientras que la boca antes ocupada por los dedos, ahora besaba los labios suaves de Genichirou que inmediatamente empezó a responder.

Las manos del mayor empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo del menor por debajo de las camisas, mientras que el chico ya lubricado empezó a desprender podo a poco los botones de la camisa de Sanada para empezar a acariciar los fuertes músculos que se habían formado gracias a tan maravillosa rutina de kendo y tenis.

–Yu….digo….Seiichi….–susurró en los labios de su amante–. Yo…..yo te…..

–¿Me amas? –sonrió con algo de sadismo mientras le mordía los labios para luego separarse–. Yo también te amo Genichirou, ahora demuéstrame que tantos años con esa katana han dado frutos…..anda….penétrame.

Y eso era lo último que necesitaba cuando levantó a Yukimura casi llevándoselo puesto y lo chocó contra la puerta, levantando las piernas del muchacho hasta por encima de su cintura quedando el miembro justo en la entrada de Seiichi. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo, pero debía hacerlo, ahora era el turno. Poco a poco empezó a bajar el cuerpo de Yukimura hasta entrar medio miembro dentro. El rostro del muchacho joven se frunce horriblemente pero aun así le pide que continuara.

Era cuando la orquesta estaba en su máximo esplendor tal así que el grito de Seiichi se perdió entre la música. Las uñas se clavaron justo en su espalda cuando empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de Seiichi hasta el punto de hacerlo gritar de placer:

–SA….SANADA…..AAAAAH DIOOOOS…..SIIIII…–gritó Seiichi, fuerte, queriendo que lo oiga el mundo.

–AAAH….YU….YUKIMURA…..YUKI…..AAAAH –gritó también Sanada.

El ritmo feroz de la música en su cúspide más pura hizo que Sanada se moviera al compás de los violines. Ya en si la melodía no era importante para ellos, realmente no lo era ya que tenían al otro a su merced. Seiichi pedía entradas más profundas, Genichirou las hacía realidad cada vez más y más intensificadas. Era demasiado placer y ritmo juntos, demasiada pasión y fuego contenido durante años y años. Cuando Genichirou se separó totalmente de su novio sacándose el preservativo, no porque no gustara de cuidarse y cuidar a su pareja, sino porque quería llegar, sentir el orgasmo que se deslizaba en el otro, sentir que los dos estaban bañados en placer, por lo cual penetró a Yukimura esta vez sin el preservativo y arrojó el mismo por encima de la puerta.

–Sa…Sana….da…. ¿po….por qué…..ti…tiraste…..e….el….pre….? ¡AAAH! –no podía continuar, demasiado calor hacía y en realidad de mucho no le importaba.

–Te quiero sellar…..–susurró–. Eres mío….

Posesivamente como nunca, empezó a embestirlo más y más rápido sin importarle realmente lo que pasara. En estos momentos en su cabeza era sólo Yukimura, así entrara alguien y les dijera que estaba prohibido tener sexo en el recinto, le chupaba todo las pelotas (1) como se diría bizarramente y lo seguiría haciendo. La pasión era desmedida y sobre todo en adolescentes tan activos sexualmente como deberían ser ellos a partir de ahora.

El volumen de la música aumentó tal al punto de llegar al final, a aquel final de la primera parte donde todo estallaría. Estaba apunto de llegar, iba a llegar. Yukimura apretó fuerte los hombros afirmándole que él también lo haría, y con una indicación de dios sabe que, ambos explotaron. Sanada dentro de Yukimura y Yukimura en sus vientres.

Se deslizaron por la puerta hasta caer al piso, totalmente exhaustos. Cansados, sin ganas de moverse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El director de orquesta dio por acabado el show y Yukimura estaba bañado en lágrimas. Sanada despertó de repente cuando la gente empezó a pararse y aplaudir, y vio a Seiichi llorando emocionado. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¡Imposible! Fue realmente tan real. Se levantó junto a los que quedaban y aplaudió. Se sentía estúpido ¿se había quedado dormido? Ahora Seiichi le haría conocer el infierno realmente.

Durante el camino hacia el estacionamiento no se habían dicho palabra, seguro Seiichi estaba enojado por haberse quedado dormido Genichiro en medio del acto, y el moreno estaba algo avergonzado por haber soñado esas cosas durante un show de música clásica. Realmente habían cosas que lo encendían de sobremanera y cuando estaban juntas como en el caso de Yukimura y la música clásica, podrían hacer que sueñe cosas realmente raras.

–Por cierto, Genichirou –susurró Yukimura tomándole la mano para que parase–. Creo que empezamos al revés, pero…. ¿serías mi novio?

–¿Eh? –pestañó un par de veces. ¿Yukimura le pedía que fueran pareja?

–Si, empezamos haciendo el amor y aun no éramos pareja –sonrió Yukimura–. ¿Quieres?

–¿No fue un sueño? –se preguntó en voz baja, pero al ver la incertidumbre en la cara de Seiichi asistió sin chistar–. ¡Claro que si Seiichi!

–¡Gracias Sanada! –Abrazó a Genichirou con dulzura–. Por cierto, ¿qué tal si vamos a un hotel? ¿Hm? –Sacó del bolsillo un CD–. Compré este CD de la orquesta allá en el teatro y tal vez….

Pero ni siquiera terminó cuando Sanada ya lo estaba arrastrando a un motel que estaba cerca de allí.

Realmente la Cuarta sinfonía de Brahms era su favorita…..por varias, muy variadas razones.

**Fin.**

(1) Es como decir que no le importa, pero de forma bizarra. Acá en argentina se usa mucho.


End file.
